


Love Live! Shipping Stories

by Chosho



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Fanfiction, Love Live!, Multiple Pairings, Nico is best girl, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pairings, Rare Pairings, Yuri, kurzgeschichten, oneshots, shortstories - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosho/pseuds/Chosho
Summary: Erst bringt Nico Umi Fanservice bei, Nico sollte nicht nochmal mit Rin Shoppen gehen und wenn Maki sich erkältet, sollte sich Nico von ihr fernhalten... Und nein, Nico kommt nicht überall vorUnd es ist nicht zu Ende - Shippings, Shippings, alles wird geshippt! Jeder wird hier geshippt! Love Live Shipping zu Tode!Kurz: Shipping Kurzgeschichten unserer geliebten Schulidole! Shipping- und Storyvorschläge in den Kommentaren gern gesehen ~





	1. Nico x Umi - Fanservice

„So, jetzt noch einmal!“  
„Noch einmal?!“  
„Ja!“  
„Wie kam ich überhaupt zu der Ehre, gerade mit _dir_ zu trainieren?“  
Nico stützte sich keuchend auf ihren Knien ab und sah Umi an. Diese blickte jedoch nur erwartungsvoll mit einem strengen Blick auf die eigentlich Ältere.  
„Wir sind heute nun einmal die Einzigen, die Zeit zum Training haben. Aber das ist gut so. Dann kann ich dich auch mal richtig in die Mangel nehmen.“, gab die Blauhaarige von sich, wobei sie wieder ansetzte, weiter zu trainieren.  
„Warum mich?!“  
Die Kleinere wurde ignoriert, schon wurde weiterhin trainiert. Jedoch dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich Nico auf den Boden warf, um zu streiken.  
„Nico-senpai!“, sagte Umi in einem drohenden Ton und stellte sich über sie. Ihre Fäuste lagen auf ihre Hüfte. „Wenn du nicht weitermachst, muss ich dich bestrafen!“  
Nico sah sie unbeeindruckt an, außer ihren Augen bewegte sich nichts bei ihr. „Du bist nicht Nozomi, Kohai. Mir kannst du nicht drohen.“ Ein Grinsen spielte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Zudem könntest du mich niemals bestrafen. Ich habe dich beobachtet, Umi.“  
Sie zuckte ein wenig zurück bei den Worten. Umi wusste nicht genau, was die Liegende damit meinte, vielleicht wollte sie es auch nicht wissen. Aber ihr war deutlich bewusst, dass sie keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Nico hatte einige Asse im Ärmel, zumindest, wenn sie die Chance dazu hatte. Diese stand auf, stemmte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte und stellte sich direkt vor Umi, die auf sie hinabsah. „Richtig gehört! Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du bist nicht immer so tough, wie du tust. Ich habe dich durchschaut.“  
„Du... Du redest Unsinn, Nico.“ Umi sah sie nicht direkt an und verschränkte die Arme, versuchte jedoch weiterhin, standhaft zu bleiben. „So wie immer eigentlich.“  
„Das hat gesessen.“ Die Schwarzhaarige war nicht beeindruckt von der zynischen Anmerkung der Jüngeren. „Ich rede keinen Unsinn. Du bist naiv.“  
„Fängt das schon wieder an?“ Umi hatte einen Finger vor ihrer Nase, welchen sie mit einer Handbewegung nach unten drückte.  
Nico ging wortlos zum Rand des Daches der Schule, auf dem sie sich befanden, und sah gen Himmel.  
„Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du mich bestrafen kannst...“ Sie grinste Umi über die Schulter an. „Dann versuch es doch. Bisher hat es keiner geschafft! Außer Nozomi...“  
Die Situation schien bizarr, wie sonst alles, dennoch ließ sich die Blauhaarige auf diese Herausforderung ein. Obwohl sie ihr lächerlich vorkam, sie hatte sich bereits an solche Momente gewöhnt und würde sich auch dort beweisen wollen. Als sie sich der Kleineren näherte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht so recht wusste, wie sie sie bestrafen sollte. Wie Nozomi würde sie es nicht machen, das wollte sie nicht.  
„Ein Idol muss richtig bestrafen können!“, sagte Nico plötzlich und sah diesmal sie streng an. Das Blatt hatte sich gewendet.  
„Wer sagt denn so einen Schwachsinn?“  
„Na, die Kennerin, die vor dir steht. Ohne Bestrafung unter den Idols gibt es keinen Fanservice. Ohne Fanservice werden sich unsere Fans ganz schnell langweilen.“  
„Fan... service?“ Umi sah Nico so an, als würde sie nicht mehr vollständig mitkommen. Nico sah sich somit gezwungen, ihr in der Praxis zu verdeutlichen, was sie von ihr verlangte.  
Somit zeigte die Schwarzhaarige, dass die Jüngere näher kommen sollte, was auch geschah. Mit einer flotten Bewegung befand sich diese schon zwischen dem Zaun und ihrem Senpai, der sie lächelnd ansah. Ohne Erklärung drückte sich Nico sanft an Umi, legte eine Hand an ihre Taille und näherte sich mit dem Lippen ihrem Hals, um leicht in die Haut zu beißen. Die Blauhaarige gab kurz einen hohen Ton von sich, wehrte sich auch bei weiterem Nagen, welches stärker wurde, nicht, sondern hob nur das Kinn.  
„Senpai...!“, hauchte Umi, bewegte sich immer noch nicht.  
„Hai?“ Nico ließ von ihr ab und sah sie amüsiert an. Sie erkannte ihre Beute, die sie am Zaun fixiert hatte. Sie wartete auf keine Antwort. Sofort drückte sie sich fester an die Blauhaarige, schob das Knie leicht zwischen ihre Beine und biss knapp unter ihren Hals. Erneut gab die Dominierte einen hohen Ton von sich. Sie spürte, wie sie rot im Gesicht wurde.  
_Zum Glück sieht uns keiner..._ , dachte sie sich peinlich berührt.  
„Nicocchi!“  
Beide Mädchen zuckten erschrocken zusammen, verließen jedoch nicht ihre Positionen.  
„Betrügst du mich etwa? Du musst lernen, sonst gibt es Strafe!“  
„Um dich kümmere ich mich ein anderes Mal.“ Nico drückte Umi einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie zu Nozomi, die fast schon ungeduldig wartete, rannte.  
So ließ sie ihren Kohai verwirrt und alleine zurück.  
„Das war's wohl mit dem Training...“


	2. Umi x Nico - Familie

Ich wachte wie an sonst jedem Morgen auf. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und weckte mich, so war es an einem Wochenendtag für mich üblich. Bevor ich mich aufrichten konnte, geschweige denn die Augen öffnete, hörte ich die Tür sich bewegen. Sie schwang auf und jemand betrat mein Zimmer. Da ich dachte, dass es meine Mutter war, die nach mir sehen wollte, blieb ich einfach ruhig liegen, bis sie wieder ging. Dies tat sie anschließend. Siegessicher grinste ich. Als ich aber meine Augen öffnete, verschwand das Grinsen sofort von meinen Lippen.  
„Wo bin ich hier...?“, flüsterte ich mich selbst fragend, obwohl ich keine Antwort wusste.  
Das Zimmer, es war definitiv nicht mein Zimmer, war mir vollkommen fremd. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war, warum ich da war und weshalb ich in einem Doppelbett lag. Immerhin war es bequem. Mit dem Aufstehen merkte ich aber auch, dass etwas anders war. Nicht viel, aber etwas. Sofort ging ich zu dem Spiegel, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand. In ihm betrachtete ich mich.  
„Nico, bist du gewachsen?!“, rief ich mir selber zu. Nach ein paar Messungen merkte ich, dass ich kaum gewachsen war. Gerade mal um fünf oder sechs Zentimeter. Neben der Tür, welche sich zuvor geöffnet hatte, hing ein Kalender.  
„Welches Jahr haben wir?!“ Circa dreizehn Jahre waren vergangen. Keiner konnte Kalender in dreizehn Jahren kaufen! So etwas gab es nicht! „Lag ich im Koma?! Warum hat die Zeit meine Brust verschont?!“ Über meinen Brustumfang möchte ich wahrlich nicht reden. Mich schockte weiterhin das fremde Haus, in dem ich mich befand. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet mir jedoch, dass mir die Umgebung nicht komplett unbekannt war. Ich konnte unsere Highschool ganz in der Nähe sehen – Sie stand sogar noch! Immerhin ein positiver Punkt an der ganzen Sache.  
Mein Magen meldete sich nun ebenfalls zu Wort. Hunger hatte ich, wie sonst was! Muss wohl das Koma gewesen sein. Ich ignorierte den riesigen Schrank, der nicht nur für mich alleine zu sein schien, und ging aus dem Zimmer. Da sich Küchen üblicherweise im Erdgeschoss befanden und ich im ersten Obergeschoss war, ging ich die Treppe hinab, um nach Essen zu jagen. Sobald mich der Geruch von frischem Gekochten umfing, folgte ich diesem, bis ich in der gesuchten Küche und dem damit beinhalteten Esszimmer auffand. Auf dem Tisch lagen frische Rühreier, Pancakes und sogar Bacon. Amerikanisches Frühstück, wie es im Buche steht! Begeistert setzte ich mich an den Tisch, der für zwei Personen gedeckt war. Waren meine Geschwister ausgezogen und ich wohnte alleine mit Mama?  
„Eine im Koma liegende kann ja nicht wegziehen.“, erklärte ich mir meinen Gedankengang selber.   
Obwohl ich Hunger hatte, wartete ich auf, vermutlich, meine Mutter. Ohne Gewissheit konnte ich nicht in Frieden essen. Wieder sah ich zu dem Frühstück, welches meinen Namen rief.  
„Ah, du bist ja doch wach.“, sagte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ehe ich mich umdrehte, legten sich zwei Hände auf meine Schulter. Ich bekam Gänsehaut, als ich die Stimme zuordnete. „Kannst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun, bevor wir endlich wieder zusammen essen?“ Lippen drückten mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf um, um in das mir nicht fremde Gesicht zu sehen, auch, wenn es ein wenig älter geworden war. Ich schluckte und musste wieder daran denken, dass Zeit vergangen war, viel Zeit. Viel Zeit ohne Erklärungen!  
„U... Umi?“, murmelte ich deutlich verwirrt. „Was ist...?“  
„Würdest du bitte noch Unico und Numi wecken und herholen? Sie sollen auch frühstücken.“, bat sie mich mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, woraufhin sie mir erneut einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof, nickte jedoch, stand auf und ging auf den Gang.  
„Warte... Wer?“ Immer noch ohne Plan ging ich instinktiv nach oben und öffnete das erste Zimmer, an dem ich vorbeiging. Dort fand ich ein Bett vor, in welchem sich zwei kleine Körper befanden. Furchtsam näherte ich mich ihnen, auch, wenn sie schliefen, schienen sie mir gefährlich. Ich blinzelte überrascht bei genauerer Betrachtung. Zwei kleine Mädchen, gleich alt wahrscheinlich, lagen nebeneinander und hielten sich an den Händen, schlafend. Eines hatte lange, schwarze Haare, das andere hatte dunkelblaue, zu Seitenzöpfen gebundene Haare. Auf ihren Schlafanzügen standen sogar die Namen. Die kleine Umi mit meiner Haarfarbe war diejenige mit dem Namen Unico, meine kleine Version mit Umis Haarfarbe hieß Numi. Ich musste die beiden nicht wecken, sofort wachten sie von alleine auf, als ich die Decke von ihnen nahm.  
„Nico Nico Nii!“, riefen beide, sobald ihre kleinen Augen mich erblickten. Numi sprang sofort auf und umarmte mich mit einem Ruck, Unico ging die Sache etwas langsamer an und gesellte sich zu uns. Ich spürte meine Augenbraue und mein Auge zucken, erwiderte jedoch die Umarmungen, wenn auch verzögert.  
„Nico Nico... Nii?“, gab ich nur zurück.  
„Gibt es schon Frühstück??“, fragte meine kleine Version mit funkelnden Augen. Sie schien genauso viel Hunger zu haben wie ich in dem Moment verspürte.  
„Sollen wir uns vorher umziehen?“, fügte die kleine Umi hinzu, sah mich dabei deutlich ruhiger an. Ich konnte sogar von oben sehen, dass Numi kleiner war als Unico. Sie litt mit mir, definitiv.  
„Nein, kommt einfach runter. Umi ist schon fertig.“, antwortete ich so souverän wie es mir nur möglich war. Nicht leicht, um ehrlich zu sein.  
„Seit wann nennst du Mama Umi??“ Numi lachte schon mitten in ihrer Frage, als die Mädchen vomBett sprangen und zur Tür gingen.  
„Wie nenne ich sie denn sonst?“  
„So etwas wie ,Süßes Opfer' oder ,Maid'.“, antwortete mir Unico und sah mich mit demunschuldigen Lächeln eines Kindes an, das nicht begriff, wovon es sprach. Auch nicht, als ich deutlich rot wurde und das auch spürte.  
Die Mädchen rannten lachend die Treppe runter und landeten im Esszimmer auf erhöhten Stühlen. Numi konnte es am meisten kaum erwarten, endlich essen zu bekommen, Unico bedankte sich höflich bei ihrer Mutter. Moment, wenn sie die Mutter war, war ich dann der Vater? Zumindest bewies der Ring an meinem Finger, das wir verheiratet waren.  
„Frühstück, Schatz.“, lud mich meine... Frau zum Frühstück ein. Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich setzte mich, sah dabei in die strahlenden Gesichter der Zwillinge, als sich Umi wieder auf meinen Schultern stützte und zu mir nach unten ging. „Hoffentlich freust du dich schon auf heute Nacht. Ich hab es dir ja versprochen...“, flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.

Erschrocken wachte ich schweißgebadet auf. Mein Herz raste und das ganze Bett schien heiß zu sein. Der Kalender an der Wand des Zimmers, das ich nur zu gut kannte, verriet mir das Jahr, in dem ich mich auch tatsächlich befinden sollte. Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder.  
„Es war nur ein Traum...“, seufzte ich und entspannte mich.  
Jemand drückte sich an mich, ich spürte Haut an meiner Haut. „Lass uns noch etwas schlafen...“, murmelte Umi verschlafen in mein Ohr.


	3. Rin x Nico - Dehnübungen

Ich schlich mich leise auf das Dach unserer Schule, hatte auch schon meine Trainingskleidung an, um keine Zeit zu verlieren. Mit Nozomi würde ich ein anderes Mal lernen, aber an dem Tag wollte ich ein anderes Opfer finden. Früher oder später würde nämlich jemand auch zum Trainieren kommen, wie immer her auf das Dach, wo wir immer trainieren. Dann hätte ich immerhin etwas zu tun, wenn es einer meiner Kohais ist!  
Als ich oben ankam, hörte ich ein Seufzen, dann ein Stöhnen und ein „Ita!“. Leicht verwirrt öffnete ich leise die Tür, um die Aufmerksamkeit der bereits anwesenden Person nicht auf mich zu lenken. Jemand hatte meinen Plan geklaut, da war ich mir sicher. Aber wer?!  
Vorsichtig spickte ich durch den Türschlitz. Auf dem Dach sah ich eine meiner Kohais zweiten Grades. Rin saß auf dem Boden, streckte sich in diverse Richtung, kam jedoch kaum mit dem, was sie tat, voran. Immer wieder gab sie ein frustriertes Nya von sich, wie es für sie üblich war. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie nicht vollkommen mein Typ, immerhin bevorzugte ich mehr die langhaarigen Mädchen wie Umi oder Nozomi, aber Rin war doch auf ihre eigene Art und Weise interessant. Funkelnde Augen, ein erbarmungslos niedlicher Charakter und sie gehorcht besser als man es von einem Energiebündel wie sie erwarten würde. Zudem ist sie sportlich, was ihr eine schlanke Zukunft versprechen sollte. Mit dem Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger grinste ich.  
Ich war davor noch nie mit Rin alleine gewesen, weil Hanayo immer da war, aber jetzt schien sie heimlich Dehnübungen zu machen.  
„Das tut so weh, nya!“, rief sie aus und ließ sich rückwärts auf den Rücken fallen. In dem Augenblick kam ich zu ihr gelaufen, normal lächelnd und beugte mich über sie. „Nico!“  
„Hallo Rin!“, begrüßte ich sie, als wäre ich gerade erst gekommen. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du lernst?“  
„Ich lerne!“, antwortete sie, setzte sich auf und drehte sich noch im Sitzen um. „Ich lerne Dehnübungen!“  
Nicht überzeugt sah ich sie an und behielt mein Lächeln. „Dazu sage ich einmal nichts.“, murmelte ich und klatschte dann in die Hände. „Aber du solltest doch lernen!“  
„Du aber auch, Nico.“, wehrte sie ab. Ich nickte zustimmend, da sie recht hatte, weshalb sie grinste. „Willst du auch Dehnübungen machen? Eli hat immerhin gesagt, dass wir das können müssen.“  
Ich sah sie an, dachte darüber nach. „Stimmt. Kotori kann das ja schon. Aber ich schaffe das sicher viel besser!“ Selbstbewusst stemmte ich meine Fäuste auf die Hüften und grinste siegessicher, als wäre es ein Wettkampf innerhalb der Gruppe. Rin sah mich zuerst fragend an, dann spreizte sie ihre Beine so weit es ging – sehr weit war es jedoch nicht. Sobald sie versuchte, mit dem Oberkörper nach unten zu gehen, merkte man, wie viel Übung sie darin noch brauchte. Sie verzweifelte fast und sah zu mir.  
„Nico-chan, hilfst du mir?“, fragte sie mich. Ihr Fehler war, wieder sofort wegzuschauen, da ich umgehend anfing, zu grinsen. Mein Kohai war nun selber Schuld an all meinem Verhalten.  
„Ich helfe meinen Kohais doch liebend gerne, Rin-chan.“, säuselte ich und kniete mich hinter sie.  
„Also, zuerst einmal musst du tief ein- und ausatmen, ja?“  
Die Orangehaarige nickte und atmete, wie ich es ihr gesagt hatte.  
„Dann musst du deine Beine weiter auseinander machen.“  
„Weiter?“, fragte sie an ihren Fähigkeiten zweifelnd. Sie versuchte es, schaffte es jedoch nicht.  
„Ich helfe dir!“ Sofort nahm ich diese Gelegenheit wahr, nahm Rins Beine an ihren Knien und begann sanft zu ziehen. Sie quietschte kurz auf vor Schmerz, verschluckte dann aber jeden weiteren Ton, um still zu bleiben und zu halten. Ich hielt sie an ihren Oberschenkeln fest, damit sie ihre Beine nicht sofort wieder zusammendrückte.  
„Nico-chan... Es tut weh...!“, klagte sie gequält und wiederholte diese Worte immer wieder, obwohl ich sie nur festhielt und nicht weiter zog. Nach einer Weile hörte sie schließlich auf, womit ich weitermachen konnte.  
„Nun, jetzt kommen wir zum weiteren Vorgehen.“ So begann ich, sie loszulassen und gegen ihren Rücken zu drücken. Wieder klagte sie wegen ihren Schmerzen, stemmte sich sogar gegen mich! Rin war stark, ich hatte mit meinen bloßen Händen kaum eine Chance gegen sie, also musste ich mit vollem Körpereinsatz vorgehen.  
Mit einem Ruck spreizte ich selber die Beine, saß auf den Knien und drückte mich mit meinem Körper auf Rins Rücken, wobei sich meine Arme nach vorne schlangen, wodurch meine Hände sich an ihre Brust drückten. Über ihre Schulter konnte ich sehen, wie rot sie wurde, weshalb ich grinste.  
„Nico!“, rief sie erschrocken aus, quietschte schon weiter, als ich mich mit ihr nach vorne drückte.  
Sie keuchte, da sie so nicht mehr gegen mich drücken konnte. Sie war nun wehrlos und ihr Oberkörper näherte sich immer mehr dem Boden. Als sie einen erneuten Gegenangriff starten wollte, drückte ich bei ihren Brüsten zu. Daraufhin ging sie mit einem Quietschen zu Boden, sodass ich auf ihr lag und sie meine Hände zerdrückte.  
„Gut gemacht, Rin!“, sagte ich. „Du bist nach unten gekommen!“  
„Ita...“, keuchte sie. Ich ließ die Orangehaarige los und stand auf. Erschöpft richtete sie sich auf, nur, um sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Ihr Kopf war hochrot, wie amüsant!  
„Nicocchi, du wolltest lernen!“  
Erschrocken sah ich zu Nozomi, die in der Tür stand.  
„Das wiederholen wir mal, Rin!“, meinte ich lächelnd zu der auf dem Boden Liegenden. Dann rannte ich zu Nozomi, bevor sie mich so bestrafen würde, wie ich es bei Rin getan hatte.


	4. Rin x Nico - Shoppingtrip

Es war ein herrlicher Tag, die Sonne strahlte am Himmel und ein frischer Wind zog durch die Straßen. Es waren mehr Menschen als sonst unterwegs, hübsche Mädchen in Sommerkleidern und die Jungs in kurzen Hosen. Man erkannte an ihnen, wie angenehm warm es doch war.  
Ich war ebenfalls in der Stadt unterwegs, aber natürlich nicht alleine. Rin begleitete mich bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden, kurz, nachdem die Läden alle überhaupt erst geöffnet hatten. Man konnte bereits von Weitem sehen, wie unterschiedlich wir sein konnten.  
„Warum trägst du eigentlich keine Kleider, Rin?“, fragte ich die Orangehaarige, die aufgeregt neben mir herlief. Sie schulterte ihren leichten Rucksack und sah mich an.  
„Tu ich doch!“, widersprach sie mir grinsend.  
„Ich meine, außer auf der Bühne.“, fügte ich hinzu, um eine ordentliche Antwort aus ihr herauszubekommen. Ich sah sie von oben nach unten an. „Figur hättest du.“  
„Ich mag es praktisch lieber, nya!“ Sie zwinkerte mir mit erhobenem Daumen zu. „Nico sollte das doch wissen.“  
„Natürlich weiß ich das.“ Ich nickte aufgeregt und holte aus meiner Umhängetasche eine Flasche, aus der ich trank. Dabei ließ ich Rin nicht aus den Augen.  
„Was machen wir heute eigentlich, Nico, nya?“  
Ich überlegte kurz nach und sah in den Himmel. „Wir gehen shoppen!“, fiel mir schnell ein, wobei ich meine Partnerin ansah. Sie blickte mich mit großen Augen. „Schau nicht so! Das wird richtig lustig, wenn wir dir erst einmal neue Sachen geholt haben!“  
„Warte, nya! Mir?!“, erwiderte sie ziemlich entsetzt, als ich breit grinste. Sie wollte es mir nicht  
glauben.  
Rin glaubte mir meinen Plan erst, als wir in einem Einkaufscenter in einem Laden für Kleidung standen. Jedoch standen wir nicht einfach irgendwo darin, sondern im Bereich für Badekleidung. Rin hatte ein übles Gefühl, was ich deutlich spüren konnte.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, Rin. So etwas ist wichtig!“, versuchte ich, sie von ihren schaurigen Gedanken wegzuziehen. Sie sah mich zweifelnd an. Von Hanayo hätte ich so etwas erwartet, nicht aber von Rin. „Was trägst du denn so gerne für Badekleidung?“  
„Ich mag die Schwimmanzüge in der Schule.“, antwortete sie mir, was mir meine Hoffnungen auf einen süßen Bikini nahezu zerstörte.  
„Wir sind aber nicht der Schule. Kannst du dir etwas Anderes vorstellen?“, fragte ich noch einmal genauer.  
„Meinst du Badeanzüge?“  
Ich war kurz davor, mir auf die Stirn zu schlagen, danach ihr. „Magst du Bikinis?“  
Rin verlagerte ihr Gewicht mal auf ihr linkes, dann auf ihr rechtes Bein und wieder zurück, immer so weiter. „Na ja, also, ich trage nicht oft Bikinis, würde ich sagen, nya.“  
„Perfekt! Dann ändere ich das mal!“  
„Was, meinst du, Ni- Nya!“  
Ich packte Rin schnell an der Hand, riss mit der anderen einige Bikinis von den Bügeln und zog sie anschließend in eine Umkleidekabine, deren Vorhang ich hinter mir schloss. Die Kleidung, die ich genommen hatte, war keine zufällig ausgewählter Stoff. Ich war bereits in den Tagen davor im selben Laden unterwegs und habe nach den richtigen Stücken für alle meine Freundinnen gesucht. Kotori konnte bei meinen Auswahlkriterien einstecken, besonders, wenn es um das Prachtexemplar Rin ging.  
„Du bist vielleicht nicht der Typ, auf den alle stehen..“, murmelte ich vor mir hin, während ich die Bikinis ansah.  
„Nya?!“, gab Rin frustriert von sich.  
„Aber ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass Kleidung und Person so gut harmonieren können!“ Ich kam Rin nahe, drängte sie an die Wand und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Du weißt doch genau, wie wichtig das für ein Idol ist, oder? Ist doch so, Rin, oder?“ Ich grinste siegessicher.  
„Hai, Nico.“, antwortete sie. „Wir dürfen die Anderen ja nicht hängen lassen!“  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du darauf kommst, aber genau so ist es!“ Triumphierend zeigte ich ihr die Auswahl, die ich geholt hatte. „Und jetzt: Ausziehen!“  
Rin stockte. Sie war im Begriff, die Bikinis zu nehmen, doch sie schien sich beim Ausziehen ein wenig zu genieren.  
„Ist etwas?“, fragte ich sie ein wenig verwirrt. Eher hatte ich erwartet, dass es für sie kein Problem sein sollte, da man sich in Sportumkleideräume auch immer mit anderen Mädchen umzog.  
„Umi hat gesagt, ich soll mich unter keinen Umständen in deiner Nähe umziehen.“, sagte sie mit einem neutralen Blick, als wüsste sie selber nicht, ob die Erwähnte recht mit ihrer Befürchtung hatte oder nicht. „Sie hat gesagt, es würde nicht gut enden.“  
„Ach, Umi hat doch immer zu meckern.“, widersprach ich Rins Weitergabe der Warnung und winkte mit einer Hand ab. „Ich bin doch nicht anders als die Anderen, oder?“  
„Doch, bist du.“  
„Das tat weh. Und jetzt: Ausziehen!“  
Nach einer weiteren kurzen Diskussion entschloss sich Rin, mir zu vertrauen, was natürlich für sie ein großer Fehler war. Da ich ihr jedoch nicht zu viel zumuten wollte, drehte ich mich um und sah nicht hin, als sie sich komplett auszog.  
„Nico? Hilfst du mir kurz?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile. Ich drehte mich neugierig zu ihr um.  
„Könntest du mir bitte das Oberteil hinten zubinden?“  
Mit einem Grinsen nahm ich ihre Bitte an und half ihr. Vorsichtig band ich die Bänder ihres Oberteils zusammen, rückte sie danach immer wieder an ihren Seiten zurecht, da es mir schon vom Anblick her nicht gefallen wollte.  
„Nico?“ Rin drehte den Kopf zu mir, jedoch war ich zu sehr mit dem Fetzen Stoff an ihrem Körper beschäftigt. „Was machst du?“  
„Sieht nicht gut aus, sieht nicht gut aus. Vielleicht ist es ja vorne...“ Meine Fingerspitzen wanderten langsam um ihre Rippen und tasteten sich unter ihre Brust, wobei aus Rins Mund ein erschrockenes Nya entwich.  
„Nico-“ Ich hielt mit einer Hand Rins Mund zu, damit sie nicht laut aufschrie und die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Menschen auf unsere Kabine ziehen würde.  
„Ich schau nur, ob alles richtig sitzt, also bleib ruhig.“ Mit der freien Hand fuhr ich weiter unter Rins Brüsten um sicherzugehen, dass sie richtig im Bikini saßen. Ich wusste, dass dies unnötig bei Rin war, doch Chancen mussten ergriffen werden.  
„Nico, das-.. Das kitzelt!“ Entgegen meinen Erwartungen fing Rin an zu lachen und mit den Armen zu fuchteln. Als sie heftig zu zappeln anfing, klammerte ich mich mit meinen Händen an ihren Brüsten, jedoch nicht, weil ich Lust darauf hatte, sondern weil ich fast aus der Kabine gefallen wäre.  
„Rin! Aufhören!“, rief ich verzweifelt und drückte mich an sie, aber sie drehte sich im Kreis, bis wir beide auf den Boden fielen. Sie saß angelehnt an den Wandspiegel und ich landete zwischen ihren Beinen. Obwohl sie noch kicherte, sahen wir uns beide in die Augen, erröteten dabei.  
„Nico, warum grinst du?“, fragte mein Kohai nach einer Weile, als sie meine Lippen sich verziehen sah.  
„Du hast dein Oberteil verloren...“  
Schweigend saßen wir in einem Café nicht weit weg von dem Laden, wo wir tatsächlich Bikinis für Rin gekauft bekommen haben. Zwar durfte ich nach dem Vorfall nicht mehr zu ihr in die Kabine („Umi hatte recht, nya!“), aber sie lobte meine Auswahl. Ich wusste einfach, was sie mochte, und sie leugnete nur, dass ihr es gefallen hatte. Mein Bauchgefühl verriet mir, dass ihr das alles gefallen hatte.  
„Was machen wir heute noch?“, fragte Rin und sah über den Becher gefüllt mit Eisschokolade, Sahne und zwei Strohhalmen. „Wir haben noch so viel Zeit, nya!“  
Ich biss in den einen Strohhalm und fing an zu trinken. Als mein Gegenüber merkte, dass ich ziemlich schnell unser gemeinsames Getränk aufsaugte, nahm sie ebenfalls einen Strohhalm in den Mund. Daraufhin folgte ein erbitterter Starrwettbewerb, der kein Ende zu finden schien. Ich beugte mich weiter nach vorne, Rin tat es mir ebenso, bis ihr Kinn in der Sahne hing. Sofort schnellte sie zurück, übergab mir so den Rest der Schokolade.  
„Du hast da was, Rin.“, stellte ich die sehr offensichtliche Tatsache fest.  
„Das weiß ich, nya.“, erwiderte sie mit einer ebenfalls offensichtlichen Tatsache.  
„Ich mach das weg.“  
„Hast du ein Tuch?“  
„Nein.“ Ich legte eine Hand an Rins Gesicht und zog sie so sanft zu mir, woraufhin ich ihr die Sahne vom Kinn leckte. „Sahne verschwendet man an kein Tuch, Rin. Ein Idol muss das wissen!“  
„Ein Idol muss das wissen...?“, fragte sie errötet. Scheinbar glaubte sie mir das nicht, trotz meinem Finger in der Luft.  
„Natürlich. Ein Idol ist ein Symbol. Verschwendung ist nicht akzeptabel!“, erklärte ich ihr voller Enthusiasmus und schon hatte ich die Sportliche wieder in meinen Bann.  
„Nico?“  
„Ja?“  
„Warum muss ich bei dir schlafen, nya?“  
Ich drehte mich in meinem Bett um und sah Rin neben mir liegen an.  
„Ganz einfach. Jeder muss jetzt etwas dafür tun, damit unsere Bindungen stärker werden. Als Idole sind wir Symbole für Freundschaft und müssen deswegen stark zusammenhalten.“, begann ich zu erklären, merkte jedoch schnell, dass sie mir bald nicht mehr lange zuhören konnte. Wir hatten einen langen Tag hinter uns, waren durch die halbe Stadt gelaufen und als Gegenleistung für meine Gefallen, die ich ihr tat, wollte sie meine Fitness verbessern. Die spontane Sporteinlage wollte ich vermeiden, aber ich wurde schwach bei Rins flehendem Nyan – und ihrem Wegrennen.  
„Und weil ich dich mag, Rin...“ Ich rutschte näher an die Jüngere, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und legte meine Stirn unter ihrem Kinn.  
„Ich mag dich auch, Nico!“, erwiderte sie fröhlich. „Hoffentlich bleiben wir für immer zusammen Idole, nya?“  
„Das hoffe ich auch, Rin.“ Ich sah sie mit einem Lächeln an. „Und morgen kaufen wir mir Bikinis, ja?“  
„Aber ich suche aus, nya!“  
Ich kicherte. „Gute Nacht, Rin...“


	5. Maki x Nico - Wärme

Es war furchtbar kalt, aber Honoka musste ja auf die Idee kommen, dass wir alle in die verschneiten Berge ziehen sollten, um Ski zu fahren. Natürlich konnten wir uns dem nicht widersetzen, Umi war die größte Befürworterin dieses „Trainings“ gewesen und bei diesem Thema widerspricht man ihr bekanntlich nicht. Obwohl wir uns zwar alle immer wieder dick in jeglichen Stoff von Klamotten eingewickelt hatten, schaffte es doch noch jemand Bestimmtes, krank zu werden. Leider war ich es nicht, das wäre doch zu erfreulich gewesen.  
Unsere Mütter waren so freundlich gewesen, dass sie uns für die Woche, die wir in den Bergen verbringen wollten (nein, mussten), eine Hütte gemietet haben. Es war eine recht simple Blockhütte mit ausreichend Betten, einer ordentlich eingerichteten Hütte, und den ersten Raum, den man betrat, nachdem man den Eingangsbereich hinter sich gelassen hatte, war das geräumige Wohnzimmer mit einem mittelgroßen Kamin. Zwar waren wir begeistert von diesem, aber dank Umi und Elis Unterstützung hatten wir kaum Zeit, diesen wirklich zu benutzen. Dabei wollten die meisten von uns nur vor dem Feuer sitzen, heiße Schokolade schlürfen und froh darüber sein, dass wir nicht in Sekundenschnelle zu Eiszapfen wurden.  
Am zweiten Tag bereits wollte ich schon wieder zurück nach Hause. Wir mussten immerhin früh aufstehen und in die Kälte hinaus, das macht doch ein so zartes Mädchen wie ich nicht freiwillig mit! Zwar schaffte ich es nicht nach Hause, dafür konnte ich von unserer unvollständigen Gruppe fliehen. Sollten die restlichen sieben doch alleine in der Kälte erfrieren, für mich wurde das irgendwann zu viel. Natürlich wusste ich, dass man mich schnell in der Hütte finden würde, aber da war es zumindest warm genug, um zu überleben.  
„Tadaima!“, rief ich, nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir zugeschlagen hatte. Sicherheitshalber schloss ich ab. Ja, ich war diejenige gewesen, die den Schlüssel für die Hütte bekommen hatte, sobald wir hinausgingen. Wahrscheinlich lag das nicht nur an meiner Zuverlässigkeit, sondern auch an meinen sehr sicheren Taschen in meinen Schneehosen. Unter Qualen zerrte ich meine Füße aus den Schneeschuhen, wobei ich beim zweiten mit der Hose an einem kleinen Haken im Schuh festhing und daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel ich durch die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, quengelte bei dem Schmerz, der sich in meinem Hintern festsetzte, als dieser auf das Holzparkett stieß.  
„Warum bist du denn hier?“, hörte ich eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des nicht allzu großen Zimmers. Ich wusste zwar, wer es ist, drehte mich aber dennoch auf den Bauch, um die Person anzusehen.  
„Das ist doch klar. Draußen ist es viel zu kalt.“, antwortete ich mit fester Stimme. Ich setzte mich auf, zog mir dann endlich den zweiten Schuh aus und stellte ihn auf allen Vieren neben meinen anderen im Gang. Auch die Jacke wurde ich schnell los, da es nicht zu kalt in der Hütte war, und packte sie auf einen Kleiderhaken. So konnte ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, Schneesachen gingen nie so leicht vom Körper, die Tür hinter mir schließen.  
Ich sah durch die Wärme des Zimmers zu Maki, welche eingepackt in einer dicken Decke an der Wand, nicht weit vom Kamin, saß und mich argwöhnisch beobachtete.  
„Du hast dich weggeschlichen, oder?“, fragte sie mich, obwohl ich ihr ansehen konnte, dass sie es genau wusste. Ich lächelte einfach, gab ihr eines meiner schönsten Nico-Nico-niis und betrachtete sie.  
„Und du versucht verzweifelt, dich zu wärmen, oder?“, konterte ich und konnte von Weitem sehen, wie Maki rot wurde. Sie schob es natürlich auf die Wärme und ihr Fieber, aber ich erkannte, dass ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.  
„Du sollst wieder rausgehen, Nico-chan. Alle werden sich sorgen, wenn du einfach so ohne Worte abhaust.“  
„Warum bin ich nicht krank, sondern du? Ich will nicht andauernd in die Kälte rausgehen. Wir können doch auch hier irgendwas machen.“  
„Denkst du, mir macht es Spaß?“ Maki funkelte mich mit ihren Augen an. „Ich habe keine Lust, hier zu sitzen. Ich bin krank, muss andauernd die Nase putzen -“ Sie deutete unter der Decke auf die Packung Taschentücher und dem Mülleimer neben sich. „- und egal, was ich mache, mir ist kalt.“  
„Trotzdem besser als sich weiter draußen den Hintern abzufrieren.“ Ich seufzte. „Aber wenn dir so kalt ist...“ Ich schob die Träger meiner Hose von den Schultern, um diese auszuziehen. Während sich meine Beine in die Freiheit kämpften, spürte ich Makis Blicke an mir haften.  
„Was machst du?!“, fragte sie entrüstet.  
„Na, ich zieh mich aus.“, antwortete ich und warf die Hose auf die Seite. Ich hatte immerhin noch eine Strumpfhose an. Daraufhin zog ich auch meinen Pullover aus, das Langarmshirt darunter sollte mir reichen.  
„W-Warum?!“ Maki stammelte und das motivierte mich nur weiter. Ich grinste sie frech an, als auch mein Pullover auf dem Boden landete.  
Ich durchquerte das Zimmer, ging auf die Rothaarige zu, die scheinbar nicht verstand und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. „Lass mich rein.“, sagte ich, wartete jedoch nicht und nahm ihre Decke, um mich auch darunter zu setzen.  
Das Feuer knisterte leise im Kamin. Es spendete seit frühem Morgen Wärme, noch bevor wir die Hütte verlassen und Maki zurückgelassen hatten. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen, um die Hütte warm zu halten, sodass das Feuer und die kleine Lampe im Wohnzimmer die einzigen Lichtquellen waren. Maki fror dennoch, ich spürte ihr Zittern, als ich mich an sie drückte und die Decke um uns beide zog.  
„Nico-chan, du erkältest dich auch noch, wenn du bei mir bleibst.“, sagte die Rothaarige ohne mich anzusehen.  
„Und du wirst noch erfrieren, wenn ich nicht bei dir bleibe. Such dir etwas aus.“, erwiderte ich, woraufhin ich in ihre Richtung grinste. „Und überhaupt, es ist mir egal, ob ich krank werde. Wenn ich es werde, kann ich immerhin bei dir bleiben.“ Ich legte meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, schmiegte mich an sie und schloss die Augen.  
„Du bist naiv, wenn du glaubst, dass du mich so wärmen kannst...“, hörte ich sie murmeln, weshalb ich sie beleidigt ansah.  
„Sagte die Naive.“, versuchte ich zu kontern. „Du bist naiv, wenn du glaubst, dass du recht hast.“  
Natürlich konnte ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Unter der Decke drehte ich mich zu ihr, wodurch sie sich gezwungen fühlte, sich ebenfalls zu mir zu drehen, und ich umarmte sie herzlich. Dabei drückte ich meinen Körper an ihren und meinen Kopf unter ihr Kinn.  
„Oi! N-Nico-chan!“, rief Maki leicht perplex aus, als ich zwischen ihren Beinen saß und sie versuchte zu wärmen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah ich zu ihr hoch, gab dabei ein unschuldiges Ja von mir. „Was machst du da?!“ Obwohl sie bereits vom Fieber aus rot war, erkannte ich, dass sie noch durch etwas Anderes an Farbe im Gesicht gewann.  
„Ich wärme dich natürlich. Was denkst du denn?“ Ich nahm die Decke an beiden Enden, wickelte sie um uns beide und umarmte Maki dabei erneut. „Ich will doch nicht, dass du erfrierst...“  
„Das klingt, als würdest du dich um mich sorgen.“ Zwar versuchte sie, ihren typischen neckenden Ton an den Tag zu legen, versagte jedoch dabei. Zweifelnd sah ich sie an, als sie ihren Blick auf mich richtete und sich wieder abwandte.  
„Würdest du dich nicht um mich sorgen, wenn ich krank wäre?“ Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie zunächst eine Antwort von mir erwartete, eine typische „Natürlich, würdest du, immerhin bin ich Nico!“-Antwort, doch mir war dem nicht so. Mir war nicht zum Scherzen zumute, ich meinte es ernst.  
„Wenn du so fragst...“, meinte Maki leise. „Natürlich würde ich mich um dich sorgen. Du bist immerhin noch ein kleines Kind.“ Sie lächelte, obwohl ihre Nase wieder zu laufen begann. Ich reichte ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch, damit sie sie putzen konnte.  
„Du bist gemein, egal, ob du krank bist oder nicht.“ Ich seufzte, da ich doch enttäuscht von ihrer Antwort war. Als Strafe wollte ich einfach aufstehen und sie erfrieren lassen, natürlich nur kurz, aber bevor ich mich regen konnte, schlangen sich ihre Arme fest um mich.   
Das Feuer flüsterte weiter leise fort und fort, ließ das Holz knacksen, während Maki mich fest in einer Umarmung hielt. Mein Herz pochte stark und schnell und meine Gedanken rasten so sehr, dass ich keinen einzigen fassen konnte und unfähig war, zu denken. An der Brust der Rothaarigen spürte ich, dass es ihr wohl nicht anders ergehen konnte. Unsere Herzen schlugen fast im Einklang.  
„Maki...?“, fragte ich unsicher über den weiteren Verlauf der Situation.  
„Ja...?“, kam es mindestens so unsicher wie ich es war zurück.  
Ich sah Maki in die Augen, wodurch ich ein wenig Freiraum in meinen Bewegungsmöglichkeiten erhielt. Nicht nur das Feuer schien zu zittern, auch die Luft in dem kleinen Abstand zwischen uns schien sich angespannt zu bewegen. Maki öffnete gerade den Mund, als sie was sagen wollte, doch mit einem Ruck brachte ich sie zum schweigen, indem ich meine Lippen sanft auf ihre drückte. Mit fast geschlossenen Augen sah ich in ihre, deren Lider sich kurz nach dem Schock schlossen. Mein Herz schlug noch intensiver kurz nachdem ich mich von ihr gelöst hatte. Mir blieb jedoch keine Zeit, um das eben Geschehene zu kommentieren, da sich Lippen nun auf meine legten und länger an dieser Stelle verharrten. Leicht enthusiastisch drückte ich dagegen, beförderte uns beide während des Kusses auf den Boden.  
Es hämmerte plötzlich gegen die Eingangstür der Hütte. Umi hatte bemerkt, dass ich abgehauen war, und war sofort mit der Gruppe zurückgekehrt. Jedoch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet gehabt, dass ich abschließen würde. Dementsprechend wütend klopfte sie stark gegen das Holz.  
„Nico! Wir wissen, dass du da bist! Mach auf!“, rief sie aufgebracht. Aus dem Klopfen wurde ein durchgehendes Hämmern mehrerer Fäuste.  
„Nico! Mach schon, wir frieren!“, konnte man Rins Stimme rufen hören. Sie war auch nicht begeistert von der Kälte gewesen.  
„Warum reagiert sie denn nicht?! Schläft sie??“, fragte Honoka und musste sich vorstellen, wie ich in einem komatösen Zustand auf dem Sofa lag und schlief. Hanayo quiekte entsetzt auf und begann, am stärksten und schnellsten zu Hämmern. „Nico!! Du machst doch nicht mit Maki rum, oder?! Oder?!“  
Aber wir hörten gar nicht hin. Ich küsste Maki immer wieder aufs Neue, wenn sie sich lösen und zur Tür gehen wollte, und sie erwiderte jeden Kuss. Schließlich froren wir nicht mehr.

„Und? Hat es sich gelohnt?“  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass es so endet, hätte ich das niemals gemacht!“  
Maki seufzte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dich erkältest, wenn du bei mir bleibst.“  
„Sei ruhig und gib mir etwas von der Decke!“  
„Hey, du hast doch schon genug!“  
„Ich küss dich nie wieder, Makicchi...“  
„Du bluffst doch nur.“ Sie küsste mich, woraufhin ich weich wurde und erwidern musste. Uns hätte nichts unterbrechen können, wenn unsere Nasen nicht wieder zu laufen begonnen hätten.


End file.
